Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 29.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * --PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE-- * Emily: ... ...Hey, Twink... How would you feel about sneaking out of here again? Shall we try? * Twink: Princess Emily! You've gotten so bold! And here I thought you were gentle and delicate... * Emily Oh....... I... I am delicate! I'm behaving like a delicate princess, just like the Ministers taught me to! I love to be delicate! * Twink: OK, OK... ...I believe you, Emily. You're the princess... Anyway, let's go for it. FREES EMILY FROM THE CAGE BEFORE THEY GET OUT A LAST STAND BADGE AND SNEAK OUT THROUGH THE SECRET PASSAGE GO INTO A ROOM WITH A KOOPATROL * Koopatrol: Oh! It's Princess Emily! How'd she get out?! King Cerberus's really gonna flip his wig if we don't take her back to her room! HAMMER BRO, NAMED MR. HAMMER, WALKS IN THE SCREEN * Mr. Hammer: Now, hang on just a second. Get a grip on yourself, OK? No need to panic. She can't get out of the castle anyway. And besides... What do you think about asking Princess Emily to participate in our little game? She'd be ideal, and we need a third person... * Koopatrol: Hmmm... Yeeeeah. Yeah! You might be on to something! * Mr. Hammer: OK! Let's do it! Princess Emily, have you been listening? Come this way. We won't tell King Cerberus about your escape if you help us with this little game we're playing. * Koopatrol: We're set up right over here. * Twink: Oh no... Princess Emily! FOLLOWS THEM * Mr. Hammer: Koopa Corps. Presents... The 64th Trivia Quiz-Off!! I'm your host, Mr. Hammer!! Let's get right to it, hey! I'm gonna ask you 10 questions, and the contestant who gets the most right is our winner! Press A when you think you know the answer, OK, folks? The winner will get a gorgeous, fabulous prize! Good luck to all of you! Oh, and I gotta tell you... We're also giving prizes just for participating, so everybody will be a winner! That's just the kind of show we are! Ready? Question 1! What's the name of the boss inside the volcano on Lavalava Island? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS LAVA PIRANHA That's correct! Let's go on to the next question, OK, folks? Question 2! Where did Master Huff N. Puff imprison the Star Spirit? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS THE FLOWER FIELDS That's correct! OK! Next! Question 3! What's the name of the scary round monster living in Dry Dry Ruins? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS CHOMP That's correct! You've still got a chance to make a comeback! Question 4! How would you get to Flower Fields? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS PASS FLOWER GATE That's correct! It's still anyone's game! Question 5! What's the name of the person who King Cerberus really loves? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS PRINCESS EMILY That's correct! Careful now! Question 6! What thing is most deeply related to Flower Fields? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS FLOWER That's correct! This next question is an easy one, folks. Question 7! What's the name of the most admirable, invincible, just downright cool guy around? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS CERBERUS That's correct! Think carefully, now. Question 8! What's the name for the ghosts who live in and around Forever Forest? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS BOO Mr. Hammer: That's correct! Use your memory on this one! Question 9! What's the name of the area just to the south of the post office in Toad Town? All right! Princess Peach! SAYS THE FLOWER GARDEN That's correct! Now for the final question! Stay calm, everyone... Question 10! Where is Emily's Castle now? All right! Princess Emily! SAYS ON CERBERUS'S CASTLE That's correct! So the 64th Trivia Quiz-Off has ended... in great success! The winner is... Wow! Our unexpected guest, Princess Peach!! Congratulations, Emily! Here's your prize. GETS A JAMMIN' JELLY Thank you for coming, everyone! It's been grand! We'll see you at the next Trivia Quiz-Off!! Oh... Princess Emily. I almost forgot! Here's your prize for participating. GETS THE SNEAKY PARASOL This is a Sneaky Parasol. If you face someone and press B you can transform into that person. You just have to promise not to use it to sneak around. I mean, nobody would know you were Princess Emily! Imagine! Sorry for giving you such a little prize, Princess. Heh heh heh... Hey, it's only a prize for participating...so what do you expect!? WALKS IN * Cerberus: Huh? What are you all doing? Hey! It looks fun! I'm gonna join in! OVER What? You've already finished? Aw, of all the rotten luck... Gaaaah!! Princess Emily? What's she doing here? She sneaked out again! Grr! You!! Take Princess Emily back to her room! Now!! * Mr. Hammer and Koopatrol: Yes, sir!! Sorry, Princess Emily! HER UP AND TIE HER UP AND TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM. THEY LOCK EMILY UP WITH THE 20 OTHER GUESTS AND 8 MORE GUESTS, TOAD, ED, EDD, EDDY, SONIC, TAILS, AMY, AND KNUCKLES * Emily: Please, Cerberus. Have mercy and break us free. (the others beg and plead) Get us free right now! * Cerberus: (punches the cage and shouts in Dr. Robotnik's angry voice, only to scare Emily and the guests, who are now slaves) SILENCE! You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it! --JADE JUNGLE-- * PUTS MARIO AND KOLORADO ON THE GROUND * Kolorado: Oh, woe is me... My beautiful treasure... * Misstar: Listen to you! No treasure in the world is more valuable than life! Be thankful you escaped! To think! This island was put in terrible peril because of the meddling of Cerberus's men. I think it will work out OK. The eruption will subside, and Lavalava Island will be just the same as it used to be. * Kolorado: But... Sigh... * Misstar: Dear Thomas! You have saved five of us Star Spirits now! Just a few more to go! My name is Misstar. Let me grant you Power that will help you along! GIVES YOU THE "SMOOCH" POWER I have to go back to Star Haven for now, but if you need me, please call on me at any time. I will be watching you and wishing for your success. I know you'll see the princess soon enough, Thomas. Have faith. Thank you again for saving me. See you soon! FLIES BACK TO STAR HAVEN BEFORE THOMAS AND HIS FRIENDS HEAD BACK TO TOAD TOWN AFTER PICKING MORE POWER STARS AFTER GIVING MORE FLOWERS MORE SEEDS TO PLANT * Thomas: Look out, Diesel's coming! Let's get out of here! (the heroes flee into the house they were to get the other badges to put on themselves and escape into the underworld past more Bloopers and buy more stuff and escape) Category:Daniel Pineda